


Into pieces

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Lapdance, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: One wild night turns into the begining of everything they need to open themselves up.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Into pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, dirty smut for your enjoyment 😉 
> 
> Your comments are always so much appreciated!! They fuel the juices and encourage the author so let me know what you think, Thank you!
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

_'take her to a strip club lol'_

Nigel's text made Andrea giggle, she knew it was unimaginable and so crazy that of course she will consider the idea because Andy loves to take Miranda out of the usual and see her reaction to it. So the young woman gets the plan going.

 _Odd date_ was never more accurate, but Andy knows the fashion queen isn't with her for the typical -and sometimes, boring- dates in fancy restaurants, Miranda has done that a billion times over with previous wooers and Andy is determined to be different, to stand out even if this mean going a little further and definitely not follow the rules, whatever these were.

It was fun for both, Andrea was aware of it even though Miranda acted 'displeased'; that healthy dose of adventure the brunette provides makes the dragon lady feel a good rush of adrenaline and she secretly loved it.

  
**

"Seriously, Andrea?" Miranda said looking at Andy when they both entered the strip club. The young woman nodded and wiggled her eyebrows "yes, seriously" taking the editor's hand and walking to take a seat on a table.

The place wasn't terrible, Andrea knew Miranda would appreciate the good taste so she picked a club that was sort of well respected; not a high profile, elite type of place but it was nice and location helped because it'd be extremely rare for someone to recognize them here, plus it had cute girls. 

While they were taking a seat and drinks were offered to them, the dancers moved to the rhythm of electronic music, working the pole pretty masterfully; there were men in suits, clearly business men, everywhere; some taking glasses of scotch and others near to the catwalk placing dollar bills on the dancers, a very cliché type of scenario, Miranda thought.

Looking at the fashion goddess as Andrea was taking a sip of her Shirley Temple "too unusual?" the tone was playful, Miranda just pursed her lips but it wasn't all that in a bad way of course, it was taunting, seductive. 

"I am always prepared for the unexpected" the silver haired beauty said with airs of superiority, she was in the fashion industry after all and her job was to expect almost anything; Andy laughed, she placed her drink on the table and wetted her lips "hmmm that's good to hear" then leaning close like she does when whispering names on events says "because I've got something for you" Miranda smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

  
**

The girls on the dance floor were performing, each move sensual and risky at the same time. Andy gripped Miranda's thigh under the table and the editor directed her attention to her, a little wink from the brunette was the response and then one of the dancers came to their table. "I hope she's ready" a slim woman with black lingerie and a garter belt said to Andrea, she nodded and made a gesture to her.

Miranda was taken by the stripper to another room to give her a lap dance, Andrea followed them, the brunette had set this up of course, she wanted to play jokes on the fashion queen but maybe just maybe prepare her for something else ahead on the night too. 

The three women entered the private room and Miranda was led to sit on a small chair in the middle of the room by the exotic dancer, the brunette was sitting on the other side of the room, Andy was enjoying this, she was laughing quietly while the woman danced mere inches from Miranda's body, moving sensually and sexy, the dragon lady had the expression on her face like if she was seeing a preview of yet another designer.

Witnessing how Miranda was getting this dance by another woman made Andy a bit aroused, the fashion goddess is always surrounded by gorgeous women and the brunette have sort of fantasized with it, giving that Miranda has this otherworldly beauty and power so naturally that men and women throw at her feet, willing to do anything for and to her and Andrea finds it extremely hot.

Their gazes meet and Andy bites her lips, the dragon lady can distinguish the blush on her even in the dimly lit room.

A couple of more sexy moves and the dance was over. The swagger of the dancer's hips and her smile as she was leaving the room made Andy take a deep breath, she hopes she hasn't overstepped anything by doing this to Miranda, because if anyone asks, the young woman enjoyed quite a lot.

Walking to her, Andrea stood behind Miranda who was still sitting in the same chair, the brunette put her hands on the editor's shoulders and reclined to say to her ear "so, how was it?" nibbling the lobe. Miranda sighed "I've had better" and crossed her legs, Andy chuckled "well, well, well Miranda Priestly gets lap dances often? Scandalous" then the young woman sat on the fashion queen's legs, both looked in the eyes and grinned. 

"What do you say if we get out of here…" Andy places soft kisses along Miranda's jaw, to the side of her lips and just when she is about to reach her mouth says almost purring "...and give you an improved version of this" the dragon lady grips Andy's face firmly with one hand "I'd say what the hell we're waiting for?" 

  
**

Miranda and Andrea get to her apartment, the ride in the car was a little uncomfortable due to not wanting to spoil anything by surrendering to their basic instincts and ending up fucking in the car, so it was a torture but they are finally here.

Quickly opening the door and entering the brunette instructed "Sit on the couch honey, make yourself comfortable, give me a few minutes okay?" Andy said and went to another room, Miranda got rid of her coat and sat wordlessly.

While waiting for Andrea, the snow queen scanned the room to see if there was something to drink, she fancied for wine to get more in the mood but as she was about to get up the sound of sultry music playing hit her senses. The young woman emerged from the other side of the living room with feral stare and a sexy assemble.

"Hmmm look at you. Andrea, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Miranda said running her tongue in her lips, undoing some buttons of her blouse.

Andy had these tied up ribbon Steve Madden high heels, the black laces just below the knees entangling gracefully in her beautiful long legs, coupled with thin panties and a sheer lace push up bra that hugged together her marvelous tits. She looked so provoking.

  
**

With a slight smirk on her face and bottle of champagne in hand she slowly got close to the fashion goddess until she was in front of her. Miranda just shook her head playfully, the young woman popped the cork and said "let's see if I can give the great Dragon Lady a worthy show, bet I have you naked by the end of the song" then she started dancing sensually to the beat of the music.

The curves of Andy's delicate body were swinging in perfect rhythm, her round ass looked marvelous when she moves it only mere inches from Miranda's face who was biting her bottom lip, her breathing was starting to come a little ragged.

More sexy movements by the brunette's soft ass and Miranda couldn't resist to smack it hard, Andy gasped and panted then she let out a tiny chuckle, turning to face the editor she says "naughty, don't push your luck sweetie or I'll have to tie you" her voice cooed. The silver haired beauty responded a little cocky "you wouldn't dare" then put her palm behind Andy's head to bring her for a heated kiss, between their thirst for each one's mouths Miranda slurred "you love my hands all over you, touching everywhere" Andrea bit Miranda's lip, eliciting a moan from her and said "True."

After the kiss, Andy kept dancing slow and sexy, she started to get rid of the fashion queen's clothes, first her blouse then her trousers and in a swift motion the brunette straddled the editor's lap, Andrea's hips moving rhythmically and rubbing herself on Miranda; taking the bottle of champagne she spills some on her cleavage, the liquid falls through her body, Andrea whispered in Miranda's ear "lick me clean" the shock pang of arousal went rushing fast all over the snow queen, Andy unfastened the front clasp of her bra freeing her gorgeous breasts to feast on, Miranda had her pupils blown wide and before she started to suck, lick and kiss the young woman's chest she said "i'm gonna drink every drop of you tonight" and then Miranda savored the champagne off her lover's body.

"Fuckin' shit, yes baby" Andy moaned when Miranda squeezed her breasts together and flicked her tongue on each nipple, the fashion goddess loved the taste of Andy's skin soaked with champagne.

The young woman took the editor's face and they kissed again bruising, desperate and rough; then Andrea suddenly stand up to rapidly drop to her knees and practically rip the thong off Miranda, she had a frantic look in her face "I've been so horny for you all day, i can't wait to eat you" she opened the dragon lady's legs and pulled her close to her by the waist and in no time Andy licked firmly on Miranda's pussy that she nearly lose all breath when the first broad lick of the brunette's tongue assault her.

Miranda was quivering, each suck on her clit made her dizzy; Andrea normally takes her time when she does this but tonight her hunger was a couple of notch higher, the licks were fast and merciless. "Yes, yes Andrea, keep... wha...oh my... God! THERE!!" Andy captured the silver haired woman's tiny nub between her lips and while sucking it with abandon she twirled the hood with her tongue and that was it, Miranda came in a tidal wave of white lights, her whole body convulsed and a long, loud piercing shriek expressed her satisfaction, it was the quickest Andy had made her orgasm.

Twitching every time Andrea licked to taste Miranda's juices after that mind-blowing release, the fashion queen was still catching her breath and coming back to reality; the young woman climbed up to kiss her, Miranda only felt the wet mess she left on Andy's mouth 'cause she still couldn't even open her eyes. The kiss grew heated of course after the dragon lady recovered, their tongues and teeth clashing in the dance of a delicious kiss after the cum-bliss.

  
**

Serving properly now two flutes of champagne, Andy and Miranda drink a few sips of it. The brunette had a rather smug grin on her face "I love when you come like that, it's just so amazing to see it" she takes another sip of Dom perignon, it had cost her some good paychecks but Andy knew it was worthy, special occasions deserve special booze.

"I don't think you can love it more than I do" the silver haired beauty said low, her voice and tone always so sexy, Andy laughs placing kisses on Miranda's collarbone; shifting places the snow queen now pushed Andy into the couch and looked her in the eyes, drinking all at once the remaining of her champagne and putting aside the flute, Miranda was happy to put a balance tonight, she says perfunctory "I guess is my duty to give as good as I've received, am I right?" Andy gulped but nodded, now she is the prey.

Miranda lay on Andrea's body letting her weight rest against it. The young woman caressed the fashion goddess's back and then said "let me do one last thing for you" Miranda just moved away and Andy got up, "I know I only have a freaking thong on me but I want to give you a little striptease" she kind of giggled, Miranda sat to enjoy this "go ahead" the brunette gets to business.

Pressing the remote control of the stereo to play some more music again, the young woman picked some soft jazz. In her way there was a wrap around pashmina and she picked up, Andy let out a low "perfect" and put it on.

The dragon lady was looking in awe every movement by the brunette, she swayed her hips in time with the music, she will get close to Miranda and tease her, she played with her breast, she ran her hands endlessly in her body, she played with the chal by wrapping it around her waist, her chest and then between her legs to finally toss it to Miranda; Andrea played with her hands once again but this time as her fingers were running in her stomach she dipped lower and went inside her panties, one hand on one of her breast pinching slightly the hard nipple, the other tucked inside her black lingerie.

"Are you going to take care of that yourself?" Miranda asked raising her eyebrow and seeing how Andy's fingers moved in her panties. The young woman dared to say "as if you wouldn't enjoy the show" then pinched harder on the breast and a moan escaped when her nail brushed her clit, the editor gave her a death glare as if saying _'don't you fucking dare, I am the one who's supposed to make you come'_

Andrea just smiled when seeing Miranda give her that silent warning, she took her hand out and then hooked her thumbs on each side of the thong to slowly and sensually take it off.

Dancing more to the jazz Andy was completely naked, the only contrast to her beautiful pale skin were the black ribbons of her steve madden heels. Andrea extended her arm to brush the panties in Miranda's face "you smell divinely" then let it fall to her hands; Andy rubbed her pussy a little more in front of the fashion queen. After some more sexy moves, the brunette said "i want you to be rough with me tonight Miranda, fuck me like you mean it" her voice deep and certain, eyes black and full of psssion.

Clearing her throat Miranda chews on her lip, she wants to take Andy raw and senseless but also cares for doing it right where she fully enjoys and gives herself completely without compromising her well-being, so she says "safeword?" Andrea pondered momentarily, she knows the editor won't do anything without full consent and care. "If I'm not liking something _dragon_ is my signal" the brunette stated simply, Miranda half grins with the choice.

  
**

Eating Andy's pussy thoroughly and agonizingly good, Miranda was happy to see, hear and taste another orgasm from the depths of the brunette's body. Both were spent but kept going, intensely.

"Pull my hair Miranda, please" Andrea said when Miranda was two fingers deep inside, fucking her from behind, the snow queen hesitated but Andy said reassuring and a little out of breath too "you're not going to hurt me baby, just do it please!" hearing Andy was sure of it, she did it, the young woman let out a hiss of enjoyment when she felt the pull. "Yeah Miranda, feels great" the long tresses of the brunette on a death grip by the queen of the fashion world's hand, Miranda sucked on Andy's back and then sank her teeth biting until Andy came again, the wail of ecstasy drilled on the night. 

Having Andrea on her back spread wide for her on the couch made Miranda savor the way this beautiful creature connected with her in every way possible, it was sublime and sometimes overwhelming but Miranda knew there was nothing she couldn't do or say or even give and not live without this in her life.

Andrea in a barely audible voice said "would you...would you...i want more...need more" Miranda comprehend what she wanted and added another finger, the editor was being slow, she didn't think Andrea can handle more tonight, she has made her come so much and the young woman is trembling so Miranda was just going very slow and at any giving moment stop for good. When the speed decreased Andy noticed "don't stop Miranda, don't...I...i want you to give me more, i want…" she paused, words don't come easily, the silver haired beauty says "rest Andrea, you were fantastic tonight darling, just…" Andy cut off "no Miranda, i want more, just one more thing."

Miranda wasn't going to negotiate but in the end she relented "what is it? Tell me" Andrea says "I want you whole, i want you to…" she took Miranda's hand that was still inside her and said "i need everything, all inside, please" the snow queen knew what she meant but said "maybe in another occasion, Andrea" she stopped moving her hand but Andy didn't let her retrieve "no Miranda, tonight, i want it tonight, don't leave me halfway through" the brunette had the total conviction.

Sighing a little annoyed by the insisting tone of the young woman and knowing Andrea can be far worst more demanding than she is, Miranda said "we'll do it, but remember if I see any sign of discomfort I'll fucking stop no matter how hard you whine and pout, I'm not kidding" she was terminant.

The young woman nodded, she says happily too "Thank you honey, I have my safeword too, don't you remember?" Andy smiles, Miranda scolded "you haven't used it once, I know you like to edge yourself to a point but don't, okay?" Andrea understands it, then kisses the fashion queen softly to make her know she hasn't needed it but will have it in mind.

  
**

"You can add another finger now, I'm ready" Andrea encouraged Miranda, she helped the finger by pouring a nice amount of spit and then the fourth finger eased in, the young woman moaned feeling it slide in, they have done this, they have been this far before so Miranda moved her hand a bit more faster and Andy sobbed in pleasure "how are we? It's still okay, Andrea?" the editor paused a bit but Andy said "fucking good, don't stop please, feels great...mmmm" Andy tried to sync her hips with Miranda's thrusting, she was enjoying that unique rhythm Miranda has on her wrist.

The squishing sound of her pussy was louder as Miranda and Andrea moved together, the dragon lady ordered Andy to boost the sensation "help me out here Andrea, rub your clit" by doing this Miranda knew it will make Andy's juices flow more to prepare her for what was next, the young woman was covered in a pink blush, her hand reached her little bundle of nerves and this made her whimper louder.

They kept the pace and when Andrea was cursing more and more and wet enough, Miranda gathered her thumb and pushed slowly inside. The brunette knew this was it so she rubbed her clit a bit harder and took deep breaths, the fashion queen had the tip waiting on Andy's entrance so she said sweet "relax honey, breath slow, no rush, you are doing it amazing, good girl" the soft voice only fueled the desire, Andy was completely in a trance.

Dazed in the bliss of all this, Andy rolled her eyes in the back of her head when Miranda pushed further, the brunette let herself open to the fashion goddess and in one of her breathings she felt Miranda's knuckle and then suddenly her fist filled her whole. It was such an indescribable feeling; absolutely new, foreign, a bit strange but so full-filing...literally.

It felt like an eternity was encapsulated in this moment, for all that Andrea was aware it could have been hours, months, years or just fractions of a second. Hearing the distant voice of the editor, reassuring and grounding "you are okay, Andrea?" the brunette only made a sound but Miranda insisted "i need words Andrea, are you okay? If you don't say anything, I willl stop" Andy says "if you stop now...I'm going to call...the police" then her low but very characteristic chuckle let the fashion queen know everything was fine.

"Fuck me Miranda, please just like that, give it to me, feels incredible" Andy pleaded, Miranda started to move her fist as much as Andy's cunt let her.

The pace and speed increased and Andy was moaning unruly, Miranda fisted her good, she twisted a couple of times her hand to give Andy a yelp and then continued a steady thrust. "You are beautiful, my Andrea...all mine" Miranda then moved the young woman's hand away from her clit with her free hand and engulfed the nub in her mouth. 

Andrea came instantaneously, her silent scream and her eyes screwed tightly shut in time with her walls contracting around Miranda's fist made her go all rigid. Riding the waves of a fuckin' tsunami the brunette crumbled.

Anything after that was just black.

  
**

Strong arms wrapped around her waist greeted her into the sunlight.

"Good morning" the ever so sexy cadence of Miranda's voice in her ear made Andrea flutter, they were laying on the couch but in a perfect spoon; the young woman didn't know how they were covered by a blanket but she was thankful because it was a chilly morning. "Miranda...hey beautiful" Andy said while one of her hands searched for one of the editor's to entwine; the silver haired beauty kissed Andrea's neck, her breasts felt glorious against the brunette's naked back.

Resting her chin on Andy's shoulder Miranda just seized on the moment of having Andrea wake up next to her after a full night of wild sex. The brunette tilted her head and reached to kiss her cheek then said nonchalantly "I really am very hungry right now" Miranda only laughs "i bet you are" giving her a silly look, Andrea pokes out her tongue a little in her mouth and bites it, knowing this gesture is childish but effective, then she sighs "last night was…" pressing her thighs, she is still sore and wobbly in several areas but absolutely happy.

"I'll order something...give me the number of a place around here that serves a decent breakfast…" the dragon lady grins then says "or I'll call Emily so she makes a reservation for the buffett in the Waldorf Astoria …" Andrea looked at Miranda and started laughing "yeah right, good luck with getting me out of bed after what you did last night, i don't think I could walk properly in stilettos for the weekend." 

  
  
  


The fuckin' end


End file.
